


My Language Does Not Exist

by Terminal_End



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Peter Parker, Aromantic Tony Stark, Aromanticism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_End/pseuds/Terminal_End
Summary: I'm aromantic and my language does not exist.Written while listening to :https://soundcloud.com/andrea-di-giovanni-2/forbidden-love-masterhttps://soundcloud.com/andrea-di-giovanni-2/our-own-way-master-def?in=andrea-di-giovanni-2/sets/wild-romance-1





	My Language Does Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And So We Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502808) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



Both on each other’s opposite sides.

What does that mean?

One sitting back to the wall, the other sitting back to the couch.

Head in their hands.

What does that mean for them?

Both looking, horror in their eyes, at each other.

“I can’t love.”

The other didn’t react.

“You’ve got to understand.”

“I can’t love either. You’ve got to understand it too.”

“You understand my love?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know either. I hope you do. I hope I do.”

Peter crawled over to Tony. Tony put his hand in Peter’s hair.

“What does that mean for you?”

“It means I love you. It means I love you and I can’t love you otherwise. I don’t know how. There is no other love. I know no other love.”

Peter bowed his head.

“I can’t say it. I can’t keep saying it not knowing if you understand me.”

“I don’t know if I’m understanding you. I don’t know if we speak the same language. We have no language. Our kind has no language.”

Tony saw tears fall.

“How do I know that you understand me?”

“I’ve searched for so long to be understood.”

“No one does.”

“No one does.” Tony agreed. “Because we speak the same language but do not understand it ourselves.”

Peter sat in Tony’s lap.

“What does that mean for you?”

“In the language we speak – nothing. In my language…” Tony grimaced and Peter saw tears fall. “My language does not exist.”

Peter was crying.

“My language does not exist either.”

Tony was crying too.

“We will never know if the other understands.”

Peter hugged Tony.

Tony hugged back.

They cried without words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aromantic and my language does not exist.
> 
> Written while listening to : 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/andrea-di-giovanni-2/forbidden-love-master
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/andrea-di-giovanni-2/our-own-way-master-def?in=andrea-di-giovanni-2/sets/wild-romance-1


End file.
